With the continued growth of the internet, web-based companies and systems and the proliferation of computers, there are numerous data centers that house multiple server computers in a location that is temperature controlled and can be externally managed as is well known.
What is needed is a system and method for packet switching functionality focused on network aggregation that reduces size and power requirements of typical systems, increasing bandwidth and reducing latency from typical deployed systems.